When World's Collide
by Tubagirl2007
Summary: My first story, but with a different title due to publishing problems. Takes place after TLO but in this story, TLH doesn't occur. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Kane Chronicles, However, all OCs are mine, as is the story line. ENJOY :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place. What was I doing here? What had I done to deserve this? Who are these people all around me? Then, I blacked out.

When I woke up the second time, I was in a building. I started to sit up and try to look around, bur when I did, someone stopped me.

"Hey, take it easy, girl. You've been through a lot today. You shouldn't be trying to get up so quickly," said a guy's voice that sounded pure and melodic.

"Where am I? And who are you?" My voice sounded hoarse to my ears. Once again, I tried to get up, this time to look for some water for my throat.

"Hey, take it easy. Here's something to drink."

It was a large glass with ice cubes and a clear liquid, which I was hoping was water. I looked up at the stranger and noticed that he looked about my age. He had dark hair, almost black, and eyes the color of the sea, calm, almost peaceful. He was cute, dressed in a t-shirt with a necklace that had four beads around it.

"To answer your second question, my name is Percy Jackson, and welcome to Camp Half-blood."

"What's Camp Half-blood?"

"I'll tell you, but only after you finish that." He indicated with a nod that "that" was the drink I had in my hand. I took one look at him and determined that if I wanted any more information, I had better finish all of the drink.

I tilted it back, and, expecting water, started to gag. It tasted nothing like water, but like a pecan praline.

"Careful," he said as he leaned over to hit my back.

I nodded, and then continued to drain the cup. It made me feel better with each passing second.

"Okay, tell me now."

"Alright. Camp Half-blood is a camp, obviously, but for demigods.

"Demigods?"

"Yeah. The children of the gods and mortals."

"Wait, you mean like the Greek myths?"

"Yeah. Those gods are still alive today. Immortal is immortal."

"You can't be serious? You expect me to believe that myths are real? How much of a moron do you think that I am?"

"I don't think that you're a moron. Nor do I think that you are gullible. I was in your shoes five years ago. Well, including this year."

"Okay, so if the "gods" are real, why haven't I seen Apollo flying around in his sun chariot? Or Poseidon every time I go to the ocean? Huh? Explain that to me."

"Because, you haven't been looking. Besides, if you were a mortal, you wouldn't have been able to come here. Face it, you're a demigod. Now, who your parent is, that's the question."

"You're telling me. I don't know who my parents are. I've been on my own for as long as I can remember."

"You're an orphan? You've been on your own your entire life? How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"And you've survived this long? Without help?"

'What do you mean?"

"Well, as a child of the gods, you give off an aura that monsters and satyrs can smell. Monsters will start to attack a demigod about the age of thirteen. The more powerful your parent, the more powerful your aura."

"So that's why they have come after me. But, they started coming after me before I was thirteen. I've been hunted since I was nine."

"NINE! You've known about monsters since you were nine! And you didn't believe in the gods?"

"Well, I knew that there was bad stuff, like monsters, were real, but I just thought that I was imagining things."

"Obviously, you weren't. But, now you are here. You'll be safe here."

"How do you know that? I'm never safe anywhere," I said, crossly to him. "Every home I've ever been in, I've had to leave to protect that family. No one can keep me safe." Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Trust me, if anyone can keep you safe, it would be me."

"Yeah right. No offense, but I don't trust anyone but myself."

"And that's understandable... What's your name?"

"My name? It's... Andi. I prefer to be called Andi.'

"Andi, that's a nice name. I like it."

"And your name... Percy, right? Is that short for something?"

"Uh, yeah. Perseus."

"Like the myth, the Son of Zeus."

"Sorta,"

"Okay, well, who is your parent?"

"Poseidon, God of the Sea and Earthshaker."

So that explained his eyes.

"Percy, has she awakened yet?" Asked a deep voice. I turned my head to the doorway, where the voice had come from. I saw a man on a horse enter. No, not on a horse. Part horse! He was a centaur!

"Yes, I'm awake. Who are you?" I asked warily.

"Ah, I see she is a demanding one," said the centaur.

"Yes Chiron. First thing she did when she woke up was asking me where she was," Percy told the centaur, Chiron, smiling.

"Wait! You mean _THE _Chiron! Like, from the myths?"

He turned to me, chuckling. "Yes, child. If you remember, the gods granted my wish to teach heroes for as long as I am needed and made me immortal. What is your name, child?"

"Ask Percy, since you obviously came to talk to him and not me," I said snootily, anger coloring my face.

"Well, if you say so," he said as he turned to Percy. "What _is_ her name?"

"Andi," Percy told him with a shrug of his shoulders, like it was no big deal what was happening in front of him.

"Andi. Is that short for something?" He asked, as he turned back to face me.

"Yes," I said curtly, almost snarling. I don't like people knowing my name because names have power.

"Okay then. You obviously aren't going to tell me right now."

"Correct." I knew by this point I was being snippy, not the way I was raised by my many foster parents, but i also knew how to fend for myself, and I knew that this was one of those times.

"Alright. Percy, why don't you show Andi round camp. Introduce her to some other campers. Make her feel welcomed."

"Yes Chiron. Come on, Andi. Time for you to see Camp Half-Blood."

We walked outside quickly, as if he was scared. I was confused on what he could be scared of, but before I could ask him, he started talking rapidly about Camp Half-Blood, telling me all about the different activities and places we passed by them. Soon, we came to some cabins.

"The ones in the horseshoe shape are the twelve main gods. The rest that are scattered sporadically are for the other gods, who are just as important. The one in the center of the "U" is Zeus' cabin. We have no one staying there currently. Next to his is Hera's, which is an honorary cabin. To the other side is-"

"Let me guess," I say, quickly cutting him off, "Poseidon's?"

"Yeah. I stay there with no one else..." He wistfully told me.

"Why?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be born. Shortly after World War II, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made a promise not to have any more children due to a prophecy. But, both Zeus and my dad broke that promise, resulting in Thalia and me. Thalia became a Hunter of Artemis." As he was talking about his dad, I felt the familiar pang of jealousy. He was talking about his dad, who he knew and had some what of a relationship with.

"Okay, so which cabin will I be staying in?"

"You'll be staying in your parents cabin, that is, whenever they claim you... Which should be before capture the flag."

Okay, so until then...?"

"We'll be having dinner soon. You'll most likely sit with Chiron and Rachel, if you aren't claimed by then."

Who's Rachel?"

"Rachel is our oracle."

"Y'all have on oracle?"

"Yes. She stays here part of the year, but she goes to school at the Clarion Ladies Academy."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey, are you okay? You seem upset about something?"

"I was... Just thinking."

"About?"

"Why my parent, who ever it is, didn't want me..."

"What makes you say that?"

"They put me on the porch of another family, who then gave me to the orphanage because they didn't have enough money. I moved from family to family, and not once did they do anything about it." I could feel my "Southern drawl" coming out as I became more upset.

"Well, the gods aren't supposed to really see their children. Sorry," he apologized to me with a sheepish smile on his face.

"It's fine. I'm just ranting right now," I said, giving a light chuckle.

"Hey, haven't we all," he said with a smile on his face. I could tell that he really did care. As i was about to say something to him, a girl with blond hair and startling gray eyes came up to us.

"Hey, Percy! Who's this?" She asked while looking at me. i felt like she was examining me for something. Like i had done something wrong by just showing up here.

"Hey, Annabeth. This is Andi. Andi, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena."

"Nice to meet you," she said to me with a tone that it was anything but nice meeting me. "Whose child are you?"

"I don't know." I replied, trying not to cry. I didn't want to seem weak in front of this girl or any one at this camp.

"Oh, well then... What would your parent be? God or goddess?"

"I don't know." I was really getting tired of having to say this. being a foster child meant I had no idea who my parents were or even where they could be. Let alone if they were alive or not.

A look of confusion crossed her face as I said that, but before I could explain, i heard a sound like a conch being blown.

"Oh, it's time for dinner. C'mon. We'll show you to the dining pavilion," said Percy.

"Okay." I still hadn't been claimed and it was already dinner! I was dying to know who my mom or dad was. I wanted to be part of a family. I wanted someone to care for me. Percy seemed like he might, but still...

Percy led me over to a table where Chiron was seated. There were several people near by. They were scurrying around one guy.

"That's Mr. D. He's the camp director. he was sent here as punishment by Zeus for chasing some nymph.'

"D... As in Dionysus?"

"Yeah. But be careful with names. They-"

"Have power." I finished for him. He looked at me with a look of amazement on his face. " So," I continued, "Where do I sit?"

"At the main table with Chiron and Mr. D."

"Oh joy."

"What?"

"I can already tell this won't end well."

"You never know. Mr. D could end up liking you." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah right."

"C'mon. This might be a good time for you to meet Rachel."

"Your oracle, right? The girl who comes here for part of the year?" Yeah. You have a good memory."

"Thanks." I could feel myself starting to blush. I didn't get many compliments.

"I'll let Chiron introduce you. I have to get to my table."

"Wait... What?" I tried to ask, but he was already heading towards a table, quickly. I had to approach the main table with no one near me to hide behind. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and there were a lot of people there. I could see the world spinning, very, very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry if this comes on the same page as the last chapter. I'm still figuring this all out. I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that I do not own PJO or the Kane Chronicles, however all OCs are mine as is this story line. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

I woke up, once again, in the room where I met Percy. Chiron was there this time, as well as a man with blue eyes all over his body. Argus, if I remember the myth- story correctly.

"You gave us quite a scare, child. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. That just happens when I get nervous." I replied, knowing that my voice was shaking, causing Chiron to raise one eyebrow.

"Like if you feel like everyone's eyes are on you?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I feel like he knew something that I didn't and it scared me the way he was looking at me.

"Just trying to figure out who your parent could be. Capture the flag is about to start. Do you wish to join?" I still had this feeling that he was hiding something from me. Something about who or what I am.

"Sure. It sounds like fun. May I be on Percy's team?" I know that this sounds like a strange request, but he was really the only one that I knew here.

"Yes, child. He is on the blue team. Hurry, so you do not miss out on the strategy planning. i have a strong feeling that you would be valuable to that."

"Okay, Chiron. Chiron, I'm sorry about earlier when I first met you. I just hate it when people act like I'm invisible or can't do anything for myself."

"It's okay, Andi. I understand," He told me. I could sense the truth in his statement. He thought he understood what I was going through, but he probably didn't. It was nice though.

Argus took me to the woods where the campers were getting armor and weapons ready. i saw Percy getting his armor on, but he didn't have a weapon. I picked up a sword and took it to him. As I appeared, he turned around and saw me.

"Hey, Andi. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, lots. I saw that you didn't have a weapon, so I brought this," I said as I tried to hand him the sword.

"Thanks, Andi, but I do have a sword. Here, let me show you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen. One that you could buy at the store for ten cents. He took off the cap and a three bronze sword grew from it.

"Whoa! That's... wow! What is that metal?"

"It's celestial bronze, one of the few metals that can kill monsters. Here, why don't you use this sword," he said as he handed me the sword I tried to give to him. "It seems to be good for you. Well balanced, right size, and good grip. You should be fine with this sword. Now, we should go to Annabeth to hear what the strategy is going to be."

"Okay," I reply as we head over to where Annabeth was. She was giving orders on who was doing what. I sat there, listening, while she said who would go after the fag and how they should get it. I could see some flaws with her plan, (What distracted a Daughter of Athena oh. Percy) but decided not to tell her in front of everyone. I decided to just let it play out, in hopes that I was wrong.

I was put on border patrol, which meant I had to guard the river and "make sure the reds don't make it past" me. I was more nervous on how to do it, than I was about reds getting past me. In the past, I've won every fight I've ever gotten into. It's also kicked me out of alot of schools, but hey, that's what happens when I stick up for myself.

So, I was standing there, stewing at Annabeth. this is the _worst_ thing ever. i can defend myself. I would have been better off going after the flag, not just sitting here, bored out of my mind. Then, I heard a splash coming from my left, the red team's side. I picked up the sword and got ready to fight.

A boy, (Ares cabin?) came out of the River, sword drawn. i put mine up as preparation to defend myself.

"So, you're the new girl. The weak one."

"I'm not as weak as I seem!" I snarled.

"We shall see, then," he said as he ran towards me, about to attack. He first tried an overhand cut, but I was able to block it with ease. With each attack, he became more and more sloppy. I remained on the defense, so as to gauge his ability and fighting style. As I was learning it, he drove me to the river, actually, he pretty much shoved me into the river. About that time, I was feeling tired. His attacks used a lot of energy just to defend myself. But, when I stumbled into the river, I began to feel rejuvenated. I wasn't tired. I was ready to keep fighting.

I now knew how to beat him, and, with ease, I executed the move to disarm him. I quickly jumped and kicked him as hard as i could. While he was trying to regain his breath, I put my sword near his throat.

"I... Surrender," he said breathlessly and grudgingly.

It was after he said that, that I realized a crowd had surrounded us.

"Andi!" Percy was in utter shock. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Does it matter?" Annabeth asked in disgust. "She let some of the other team get past her and they got the flag! They won, all thanks to her!" she ranted, turning red in the face.

"Don't blame me!" I replied defensively. "It was your crummy plan that let in happen. One person on border patrol! Really? You would have been better putting at least five people on border patrol, another ten on defense, and a single small group on offense. I did my job! You need to stop getting distracted and do yours!"

"Excuse me?! How dare you! My plan was flawless! And, I haven't been distracted!"

"Wow, conceited much? And yeah, you have been distracted. I could tell that and I've only been here since about midday!"

"That's it!" she screamed. She pulled out her knife and prepared to attack. Once again, I went into defense mode, sword tip pointed down, grip loose but tight enough to pull the sword up to defend myself.

"Annabeth! Stop!"

Her only response was a growl directed towards me.

"Andi!" he pleaded. I could tell how much he liked this girl, but I knew I couldn't just stand there and let her chop me to bits.

I spared a glance at him, keeping Annabeth in my peripherals. "I won't attack her unless she attacks me first, Percy. I promise you that and only that.

She got closer and closer, looking like she was about to pounce on me. There was anger in her eyes. She had a snarl plastered on her face. I really didn't want to fight her, but she was not really giving me any options. Sh quickly launched herself at me and managed to nick me in the arm.

"This is going to be easy," she said, grinning like a maniac.

"So, all you're going to do is a little attack, then run away? What would your mother say?" I taunted her, hoping she would give into her anger and make some mistakes that would allow this to end swiftly with no major injuries. I felt blood running down my elbow, but decided to ignore it.

"I'm not running away!"

"That's what it seems like to me," I said, trying to keep my voice even, knowing that it made many opponents mad.

"GAHHHH!" She quickly attempted to attack me, but I managed to block most of her attacks. A few seemed like they would get past, but I somehow managed to block them. One, however, did get past my defenses and cut me.

"Annabeth! Andi! Stop this instant! You are behaving like children!" I heard Chiron yelling at us, but quickly went back to concentrating on the fight. Soon, we were standing apart, separated by Percy and a girl whose name I think is Clarisse. We were both breathing hard.

"sorry Chiron," I managed to gasp out, "But she stared it. I was only defending myself. If you'll notice, she doesn't have a single cut on her, while I do."

"Where?" I could see the confusion on his face.

"Right here!" As I pointed to where I got cut, I noticed that it was disappearing. "What?" I could feel myself going into shock.

"Andi, step out of the water, please."

"Okay," I replied still in shock about what was occurring. As soon as I stepped out of the river, I felt exhausted. "What happened? I feel tired," I attempted to say before my knees gave out.

"Whoa, Andi," Percy said before catching me. He set me gently on the riverbank.

"Percy, what's going on? I feel funny."

"Hail, Andi, Daughter of Poseidon."

What/ I was a Daughter of Poseidon? Then who is my mother?

I saw my vision going black.

"Andi. Andi! Chiron-" I heard someone faintly, then all sounds disappeared.

I started to dream, but it was different then usual. It was more realistic.

"Well, child, you now know who your father is. Are you disappointed?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father."

"You're my father? Some father you are. I was raised as an orphan. You could have done something at anytime!" I was nearly crying at this point, even though it was just a dream.

"Zeus doesn't allow us to interfere, my daughter. If I could have, I would've helped you. Your mother gave birth to twins, but keeping the both of you together would've ended horribly."

"Who is my mother? And what twin?"

"You know who your twin is. Think about the stories, Andromeda. And remember that I really am proud of you." He was quickly fading and was gone before I could ask any more questions.

* * *

I awoke in the same room as before. This time, Chiron was there.

"Hello, child. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. What happened?"

"We are unsure at this time. Argus reported that you were talking. Who were you talking to?"

"My father. He told me about some of my history. Well, about my birth at least. He said that i have a twin and that my mother is alive. He also told me to look at the stories to find out who my twin is."

"What else did he say?"

"He said my first name. I never tell anyone that, but, I guess I should tell you," I kept the last thing he said to myself. "You might be able to help me find my twin, if they aren't already here," I continued.

"What is it, child?"

"My name is Andromeda."

"Andromeda?!"

"Yes. Is there a... Story that involves someone with that name?"

"Yes. Here, read this while I go get someone." He handed me a book about Greek myths, leaving with a smile on his face and what looked like a twinkle in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chiron walked in, with Percy close behind. I had just gotten to the story about his namesake.

"Hey, Andi. How are you feeling?" While Percy started up a conversation, Chiron exited the room trying to hide a grin that refused to be hid.

"A little better. Chiron gave me this book of mythology. Would you like to read the next myth with me. Maybe we can get through it together," I said, a smile on my face and a laugh caught in my throat.

"Sure. Which one is it?"

"It's about your namesake."

"Sweet. Never really read his story before. I only know bits and pieces from what people have told me."

We sat down and read about how Perseus was born, the killing of Medusa, etc. When we got to the part about Perseus saving Andromeda, it dawned on me.

"Percy, I'm going to tell you my first name," I said, trying to get control over my voice and emotions.

"What? Why?"

"Just listen. My name is Andromeda. Our father told me that I have a twin. I'm pretty sure it's you." As I was saying this, understanding covered his face.

"Then, I guess we should call mom," he said with a huge grin on his face.

We managed to convince Chiron to let us call her. She was able to confirm that Percy and I are twins. She then asked Chiron if she could come to camp to see me, considering the last time she saw me was when I was born. Chiron readily agreed, and then sent Argus to pick her and Paul, my step-father, up.

Right before lunch was served, they showed up. I became extremely nervous.

"Andi, relax."

"How can I relax? This is my first time to see her. What if she doesn't like me? What if I'm a disappointment?"

"You could never be a disappointment," I heard a deep voice say behind me. "Haven't I already you how proud I am of you?"

"Dad!" Percy said, surprise lacing his voice.

"Hello, Percy, Andi." He said lovingly. "Andi, your mother could never be disappointed in you." As he said this, we heard doors closing.

"Here comes your mother. You have nothing to be worried about."

"How would you know that?"

"My children usually have good luck. Look at Percy. He has had the best of luck for any of my children. Now, I must go." And with that, he disappeared with a blinding flash.

"And if you'll follow me, we are close to your children."

"Thanks, Chiron. I never thought I would get to see her again. Thank you so much, Chiron, for letting us come here!"

"It's no problem, Sally. Just glad I could help."

Before I could brace myself, my mother walked through the door. She seemed graceful, but nervous, almost like she was about to face a pack of wolves (believe me, not fun). She slowly looked around the room before her eyes fell on me.

"Is that you?"

"Hi, mom," I said timidly. Before I knew it, she had run over and started to lather me in hugs and kisses.

"It's my baby! Oh! My precious baby!" She kept crying. I stood there, unsure of what to do. I don't generally like human contact or attention. I guess Percy saw that I was about to faint and convinced everyone to sit down. Sadly, as soon as we sat down, the questioning began.

"How did you survive?" "Where did you live" "Did you ever try to discover more about yourself and in turn us?" Chiron managed to get them to stop with the questioning after a good thirty minutes.

"Sally, this is only Andi's second day here. She is probably exhausted from her many ordeals, both getting here and from being here."

"Right. I just haven't seen her since she was a baby, and now she's all grown up."

"Well, the summer ends in less then two months. How about she lives with you during the school year. You can get to know her, and she can train with Percy."

"that'll work. Thanks, Chiron. What do you think, Andi?"

"Huh? Oh! I think it's a great idea."

"Percy, why don't you help Andi get settle into your cabin?"

"Okay, Chiron. c'mon, Andi. I'll show you our cabin."

I get up from the couch I was sitting on and followed Percy.

"Where's my bag?" I asked as we neared the cabin.

"What bag?"

"The bag I had with me when I first came here."

"Oh! I think Chiron has it. We can get it after we eat something for lunch, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Now, let's eat, then you can go show me my new home away from home."

"I think you will really enjoy camp. The training can be intense, but there us a lot of fun that happens."

As he was talking, i noticed storm clouds gathering.

"Umm, Percy, I think we're in for a terrible storm."

"What? nah, it doesn't rain here unless we want it to. It will just skirt around us."

I looked at him, thinking he was blind. Chiron had explained the weather situation before, and I knew those clouds had already passed the borders.

"Percy, look, the clouds have passed the boundaries. Plus, it's starting to look like twister weather. Everybody needs to get into the Big House, like now."

"What are you talking about? And why are you talking so funny?"

I knew that the more distressed I became, the more my "Southern Drawl" came out.

"Percy, I spent most of my time growing up in Texas. Those are twister, sorry, tornado, clouds. People need to get underground, and since the only place I know that has a basement is the Big House, people need to get there."

"You're serious? New York doesn't get tornadoes though!"

"Then some god or goddess must be mad us. Help me get the campers to safety!"

"Wait! The Hephaestus cabin has several underground passages. We should be able to fit everyone in there."

"Okay, then let's get everyone there, now!"

We quickly started to get everyone to the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise. 3 Tubagirl2007**

Chapter 4

I guess Annabeth wasn't too mad at me... Either that or she cared more about the campers then who the warning came from, because she was herding people toward the cabin.

"Percy! Where's Mom and Paul?"

"They're still at the Big House with Chiron."

"They haven't been told to take cover yet! I'll go tell them! Just finish getting everyone to those passages!" I yelled as I started to run to the Big House.

Before I could even get halfway there, I felt a giant hand grab me.

"Ha ha ha!" Finally, the long awaited Daughter of Poseidon. Too bad your first day will also be your last!" A deep gravelly voice whispered to me.

"Andi! Catch!" I had a split second before the sword that Percy threw to me would impale me. Luckily, instinct took over. I grabbed the sword in midair. I shifted in the hand to where I could see my attacker, and noticed that it was the boy from the creek. This time, however, I knew it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"who are you? And what do you mean "long awaited Daughter of Poseidon?"" I attempted to ask him. Before I could even get two words out, he dropped me and leapt to attack while I was still on the ground, but I was ready for him. I kicked my feet out to sweep his from under him and was able to quickly get to my feet. He got up and swung his sword at me. I quickly parried, surprised at the power behind his attack.

"Did you really think that you could get away with what you did?" he growled, well attempted to with the storm going on around us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shakily, trying not to pass out. This guy was giving off one of the most powerful auras I had ever felt.

"It's not the Greek gods you need to worry about. Think about all the stories. If all gods are immortal, and the Greek gods are here now, what are you missing?"

Before I could react or respond, a wave of power washed over the camp. My vision became foggy and right before I lost consciousness, my last thought was "It's all true."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I have just gone back to school and have been swamped with home work. Anyways here's the next chapter. Oh! And thanks for the reviews!**

****This time, when I awoke, it was in a large chamber that reminded me of a throne room. I heard voices behind me.

"What should we do? She just appeared!"

"Maybe the gods are testing us," said the second voice. The first sounds like a girl, but my head was still hurting too much to really pay attention.

"Or she could have been sent here by the Trickster. She could have come straight from Asgard!" A third voice said.

"Well, wherever she's from, she should be awake by now," came the reply from the second voice. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I quickly attempted to grab my sword, but they entered too soon.

"See! She doesn't even look like she's from Asgard! She probably couldn't defend herself.

I looked up to study those who were talking to me. One was a scrawny girl who looked like Annabeth. I was about to say something when I heard growling behind me.

"It's the Trickster! Begone!"

"I come with a warning, heroes of Midgard. This child you see before you is key to unlocking the worlds hidden from you. She is the key to everything."

"Then why are you the one warning us, Loki?" Asked the one guy of the group. He looked to be tyre strongest of those gathered.

"Because, Son of Thunderer, the All-father commanded me to tell you, and no one in the nine realms dares to disobey the All-father when he is at the height of his power."

Son of Thunderer? Where had I landed? The one they called Loki turned to me.

"Do not be afraid of your gift, child of Earthshaker. Your destiny has been ordained for millennia. Train them well, and may all the gods be with you." And with a flash of light, he disappeared.

Slowly, they all turned to face me. I could see the confusion in their eyes. I looked up, so as to seem knowledgable about what had just happened.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Asked the good looking (and only) guy with a stern look in his eyes.

I started to open my mouth to answer, but broke into years. Through the blurriness of my tears, I saw his face soften.

"Hey, it's okay. We won't hurt you," he said softly and with a gentleness that went against my first impression of him.

"But Erik!"

"Quiet, Cassandra. I believe that it has been proven that she was sent by the All-father. Evelyn, get her some food."

"Right away, Erik," said the timid looking girl. She quickly exited the hall, leaving me with Erik and Cassandra.

I attempted to look over at Cassandra, but before I could even get a chance to clear my eyes, she attacked me. I closed me eyes, expecting to see Hades next, but instead I heard the clang of metal on metal. I opened my eyes, and saw Erik over me, holding back Cassandra with just a sword in one hand.

"I thought I told you to stand down and leave her be. Now, leave before we both do something we'll regret." He whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear him.

"I will never forget this insult, Erik. I am not someone you want as an enemy." And with that, she stormed out, robes billowing behind her.

Erik turned toward me.

"Are you okay...?"

"Andi," I supplied.

"Is that short for something? A beautiful name for an extraordinary girl, perhaps?"

"Uh, yeah," I could feel myself blushing. "My full name is Andromeda Jackson. But everyone calls me Andi."

"It's nice to meet you, Andi. Can you tell me how you ended up here?"

I told him what had happened to me since arriving at Camp Half-Blood. He not only listened to what I was saying, he looked thoroughly engrossed.

"So what you're telling me is that every cultures mythology is real?"

"Well, not every culture, but pretty close. And apparently, I am the key to something, but I don't know what."

"Don't worry about it. The gods seem to have an agreement to protect you."

"Well, I don't know think all the gods are in agreement. Some, it seems, wish that my mission (whatever that might be) doesn't succeed."

he put his arm around me, protectively.

"If anyone can protect you, it would be me," he said softly.

I looked up, a protest on my lips when he kissed me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. We just met. It's just that... I don't know. You must think that I'm a bumbling idiot."

"No, no. It's fine," I hurriedly reassured him, still in shock that I had received my first kiss.

"Really?"

"Yes. I've never had a guy care for me, we'll besides my brother, Percy, and he only wanted to keep me safe." Now I felt like the bumbling idiot.

"I promise you, while you are here, I will protect you. No! So long as I am near, I will protect you with my life!"

"As you have already demonstrated. Thank you, by the way."

"Yeah, I recognized you when you showed up. You have actually been here several years ago, but you were unconscious the entire time. My father showed me who you were and told me that you were the most important person since, well I can't remember who he said, but they lived a long time ago. Ever since that day, I've been preparing for the day that you would come back. I know that may sound creepy, but... Yeah."

I sat there, trying not to laugh. When he was done with his speech, he looked down and saw my expression, a pained look coming across his face. Seeing his face only caused me to laugh.

He looked at me, a gleam in his eye. "Your laugh is so pretty, and your smile is beautiful. You should smile more often."

When he said that, I could feel my smile disappear.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant.. Ugh! I'm such a fool!" I-"

Before he could continue his rant, I kissed him. I could feel his surprise and shock, but then he relaxed. Soon, the kiss deepened. Suddenly, Erik pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, completely disappointed that he had ended the kiss so abruptly.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I should be training you, not falling..." he trailed off. I reached my hand up to his face.

"Erik, maybe what you're supposed to teach me is how to love," I whispered gently. "I have never felt this strongly about anyone in my life. You have literally stolen my heart. Ever since I've met you, all I can think about is you."

"Andi..."

"I know, I know. I am the fool who should never talk ag-"

Before I could finish my berating sentence, Erik kissed me. I sat there in shock as he had done earlier when I kissed him.

"You are no fool, Andi. I live you, and I would give my life to protect you," he said, love evident in his eyes as he drew me closer to him. It was then I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Andi, before you came here, I was afraid to show my emotions, and fear in any form is crippling. But, when you are near, that's when I feel strong, like I could take on the world. You have become my world."

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. He kissed my forehead, and pulled me closer.

"Let me show you to a room. Feel free to use it for as long as you are here. Tomorrow, we'll begin the real training. Goodnight, Andi," and with that, he kissed me goodnight and left me standing in a room much grander then I had ever been in. There were tapestries depicting scenes of battles and banquets, all centered around one person: a girl whose face was not shown.

The walls were painted a dark purple color, almost like wine. And the bed! Oh! The bed looked like it was solid gold! The sheets, the canopy, every part of it. It was beautiful.

**And thus ends chapter 5. Sorry if it takes me a while to post the next chapter, Im having to rewrite it. Leave a review if you want, I don't really care, but it was awesome to have some reviews, I'm really not picky 3**

**~Tubagirl2007~**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/n sorry I haven't posted in a while, but here is the new chapter._**

* * *

That night, I didn't even bother to change out of my clothes. Exhaustion filled both my mind and body. Somehow, I knew that four days had passed since I first awoke, even briefly, at Camp Half-Blood. Even though I had spent majority of the time passed out, I was still exhausted. I quickly crawled under the blankets, feeling the frigid cold due to my summer clothes.

For the first time in a long time, I had a dreamless sleep. However, that didn't mean that it was a restful sleep. When I woke up the next morning, the bags under my eyes were more prominent than before.

I looked around the room again, this time noticing clothes set out. I quickly grabbed them, and headed to a door I had noticed but hadn't opened. I was hoping that it was a bathroom.

The gods were obviously listening. I opened the door and saw that it was indeed a bathroom, just one with all of the modern amenities.

I decided to take a nice, relaxing shower, not really caring how long I took.

By the time I got out, steam had filled the bathroom so much that it was difficult to even see. I quickly changed, not really paying attention to what I was putting on.

I exited the bathroom, running my fingers through my hair, trying to get tangles taken care of. I quickly stopped when I saw a person in my room, looking at one of the tapestries. I quickly looked around for a weapon and saw my bag, which I hadn't seen since before Camp Half-Blood.

Before I could even move a foot in the direction of my bag, I heard his voice.

"Did you sleep well? I'm sorry for intruding, but I came to escort you to breakfast. When you didn't answer the door, I became worried and came in to check on you. When I heard you in the shower, I decided to wait out here. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting anyone."

He turned around, took one look at me, and said with utter sincerity, "Nice dress."

"What?" Confusion was lacing my voice once again.

"Your dress. It is an Asgardian princess' dress. Both elegant and well suited for combat. Very well suited for a warrior princess such as yourself."

I started blushing and realized that I seemed to be blushing around Erik a lot.

I noticed that he was still looking at me with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Umm, Erik?"

"Sorry, I got distracted admiring the view."

"Oh, uh, yeah... Okay..."

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No! It's not that! I'm just not used to receiving compliments."

"What!?" The anger in his voice frightened me. "Why would you, the most beautiful girl I have ever met, not be used to receiving compliments? You should be showered with compliments."

I kept looking down at my hands, not wanting him to see my expression. Beautiful? Me? I had never heard that before in my life. Most falsetto homes I stayed in had those type of girls who thought that they were the most beautiful and wanted everyone to know it. They often Thad a hobbit of putting me down and "in my place."

"Andi, look at me. Ég elska þig. That means I love you. And since I love you, I do believe I'm entitled to corny expressions of love."

I started to laugh at this point. His grin grew wider.

"There's that beautiful laugh that I love." He put two fingers under my chin, causing me to tilt my head to look at him. He gently kissed me, then took my hand and stood up.

"Let's head to training now, I have yet to see your fighting abilities," he stated as he led me out of my room and down the hallway.

"You probably won't be impressed. My abilities are completely different than the ones y'all use. Sorry, you use."

"All the more reason to see them then. Plus, I doubt anything you do couldn't impress me. You, ástin mín, are very impressive. Ég elska þig, my heart. Èg elska þig. Never fear, I will never leave you an never stop loving you."

I wanted to cry at this. I did not deserve Erik. I knew I wouldn't be staying here long, even though I want to stay 'tip the end o the world.

"Andi," his voice interrupted my thoughts. "I know this may sound cheesy, but will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend? I know it may seem ridiculous to ask you this after lag night, and claiming you my log and everything."

"Erik," I interrupted him, " I would be honored to be your girlfriend. I know I haven't said it to you yet, but I hope that it has been obvious: I love you. In French I would say "Je t'aime." In German it would be "Ich liebe dich." My only regret is that I haven't told you before now." I had no idea how I knew those languages, but it just came naturally to me.

"It is of no concern to me. I know that you have difficulties expressing yourself and that if you felt the same way I do-"

"Erik! Are you just going to stand outside the door or are you going to introduce the others to that witch?!"

"Cassandra!" I heard Evelyn (I think that was her name) say. "She was sent here by the gods! Would you dare to disrespect them that way?"

"Whatever," and with a huff, she stormed off.

Erik began to introduce me to the others, but there were so many faces and names that I knew I would never remember them.

"How about we have you start off easy and fight-"

"Erik, have me fight the best warrior you have. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"And I don't want you to get hurt. Fight Anna. She will pos a small challenge and you hopefully won't get hurt."

I looked at him, a pleading look in my eye.

"Andi, I'm in charge here. You need to do whatever I say. This is for your safety."

"Whatever," I huffed.

I was really getting into the "battle" not noticing what was truly going on around me. All of the sudden, I heard a cry of pain and the girl in frog of my collapsed, holding her side. Cassandra rushed over to her.

"She's dead. You killed her!" She rushed towards me.

"Cassandra stop!" Erik yelled, stepping in front of me. Cassandra's voice began to rise until it was a yell.

"She is too dangerous! She has already killed one of our trainees! And ah was the key to unlocking the secret of the gods way of transportation!"

"Ever think that it is a secret for a reason?" I demanded. I was really getting tired of this girl.

She slowly turned to me. "You have no right to talk to me! I have the blood of an Asgardian! You have no such blood! I am the Princess of the Heavens!"

"Cassandra!"

"No Erik! I am the daughter of the All-father! And as such, I will now take command of our compound and the castle! I'm in charge, not you!"

"Cassandra, you don't want to do this."

She pushed Erik out of the way and started to advance towards me, sword drawn.

"But I do." And before I could react, she lunged at me. I felt he sword push at my skin, but not pierce it. Instead, I saw blood spreading on her clothes.

"How?" She gasped, as she started to collapse.

I could feel my confidence growing as I answered, "I am a child of all the gods. They chose m and will protect me." I pushed her away from me and called for Evelyn.

"See if you ca heal her, please?" I asked.

"I'll try, but the gods might wish for her to die because of the dishonor she has done to you."

"If she is to die, it will be at my hand in a fair fight. I will wait for her to heal, but as soon as she is, we will see if she is to die." And with that, I turns on my heels and walked out of the room. I heard someone running behind me, but I decided to ignore them. I didn't want any of them to see me cry, not even Erik.

"Andi! Wait! Andi, please wait! Talk to me! Let me help!"

"How can you help me? Everyone wants to kill me and I don't want your blood on my hands. I would rather die than let that happen! I'm not safe any where I go!"

Before I could stop him, he swept me into his arms, bridal style, and kissed me.

"You're safe right here, with me. And I promise you, you will always be safe with me." He leaned his head down and kissed me on the forehead.

"And what if you die because of me?" I reminded him.

"Then that would be my destiny, which I have no control over. Only the gods have control over destinies."

"Not in the Greek world."

"What do you mean?"

"The Fates are in control, and not even the gods can do anything about it."

"These Fates must be quite feared."

"Not really. The only time anyone gets scared of them is if they appear in front of you."

"What else rod you know about the Greek world? I would live to learn as much about you as I can, and I believe that includes your past."

"I know a lot. I have studied it... That's weird. I don't remember how long I've been studying it."

"Well, tell me what you remember."

By this time, he had carried m into what looked like a living room. He set me down o one end of a couch and grabbed a blanket from the other end. When he got back to where I was sitting, he sat down and wrapped the blanket around us. It was then that I noticed I was shivering.

"Thanks," I said, giving a weak smile. He smiled back and put his arm around me, drawing me closer to him. I snuggled up, and began to tell him everything I knew about Greek history until we both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with school. Thanks to all the new followers, and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't feel Erik's presence. I looked around and noticed i was in a different place, once again.

"Where am i?"

"You're in Brooklyn. I'm Sadie Kane and this dork is my brother, Carter."

"Sadie?! Carter?! It's me, Andi!" I recognized where I was the instant I heard Sadie's voice.

"Andi?" I heard Carter yell from outside the room I was in. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

"Carter, she will tell us in time, now let's get her changed into more magic friendly clothing."

In under an hour, I was showered, changed, and fed. I walked back to the main room of the Brooklyn House, noticing that it had changed a lot since I had been here last. There was a lot of clothes and shoes lying around. I even saw a couple of penguins lurking around.

"Feel better?"

"A lot, thanks. What happened while I was gone?" I asked Carter, noticing that Sadie seemed distracted.

"We... uh... found more recruits," Carter answered hesitantly. I figured he must have been referring to the mysterious way I had shown up twice now.

"What about you? Did you ever find your family?" I heard Sadie ask. She finally began to sound like herself at this point.

"Yes, I found both my brother and my mother."

"And your father?" Carter asked.

"A god, like we thought. Where is Bast? I want to thank her for helping me."

Sadie and Carter exchanged a glance.

"Sadie! Have you seen me- Oh, hello. I'm Walt. Who are you?"

"Walt!" Sadie said, practically leaping off the couch. "This is Andi. She was our first trainee. She has a peculiar ancestry. She was just about to tell us what she has been up to. Why don't you join us?"

And before I could protest, Walt sat down and Sadie sat near him. I told them everything that had happened to me since I last saw them.

When I finished, I could see the shock on their faces.

"there are other gods out there? How is that possible? When you said that your dad was a god, I assumed that he was Egyptian, not Greek."

"I don't know."

"And what do they mean by you being "the Key?" Key to what?"

"I don't know. I think that the gods, all the gods, are preparing for this huge war, and if the cultures and the gods are to survive, then all of us must unite."

Sadie kept looking at Walt as if he could hold the answers to all these questions.

"Sadie, why do you keep looking at Walt funny?"

"I'll let him explain," she said before she stormed off.

"Great, now she's mad at me, again. Carter, can you explain it to Andi while I go talk to Sadie?"

"Sure," Carter said so quietly I had problems hearing him.

"Carter, what have I missed?"

"Well, I'm now the Pharaoh of the House of Life, Zoe is doing great (thanks for asking because I knew you were about to ask), most of the gods have retreated into the heavens with Ra, and Anubis and Walt are one and the same."

"Wait, Anubis is inhabiting Walt? Then is Walt truly Walt?"

"He is, they just... We... It's difficult to explain."

"So we have a god who can explain what's going on?"

"No, sorry. even before all this happened, Anubis didn't really pay attention, to say the least."

"So, I'm lost forever then?"

"What?"

"What?"

"You just said something, I thought..."

"I don't know. I-" The next thing I knew, I was in my old room in the Brooklyn House.

Much to my surprise and enjoyment, Erik was there, asleep in a chair that looked like Khufu had slept in it. He looked so adorable asleep, I was afraid to wake him up, but apparently, I made some noise upon waking, because he soon stirred.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" He asked me as he stretched his arms.

"Fine. How did you get here?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Carter, that's his name, right?" I nodded my head. "Carter came to our palace and asked for me specifically. When I went up to him, he said that you were in danger. I demanded that he take me to you, which he did. When I got here, you were in their infirmary, attempting to heal you."

"what do you mean attempting?"

"They were trying to heal something that couldn't be healed."

"Okay, I'm confused."

"There is something in your mind that can't be healed. It was placed there by the gods, is my guess. Only they can can heal it."

"So basically, I'm cursed, but it's important that I be cursed?"

"From what I can tell, it's not a curse, but something you were born with. That is why you are so important! They protect you! Why would they curse you?"

"I guess not, but... Never mind."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"You should get some sleep. You'll be needing all the rest you can get."

"Good night, Erik."

"Good night, Andi. Sweet dreams." Before he could walk out of the room, I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Please stay in here with me?"

"Of course." He climbed into the bed with me and pulled me close. I snuggled close to him, feeling safe and secure for the first time in a long time.

When I fell asleep, I began to dream more realistically then usual.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Who are you?" A voiced from the shadows said.

"Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. Who are you and where am I?"

"My name is Luke Castellean. Welcome to my sanctuary."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I had school and exams, and then I had writers block. If you're enjoying this story, feel free to comment. Reviews are wonderful. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

"And where is that, exactly?"

"In one of my father's temples. It is also my prison."

"You're prison? What happened?"

"It is a long story."

"Seems like I have time to hear it."

He told me of how her helped the Titan, Kronos, attempt to overthrow the gods, but how he killed himself to keep Kronos from fully rising.

"I had turned back to the gods seconds before my death. When I chose to be reborn, my father managed to convince Hades and Zeus to let me reach my former age and serve him on Olympus."

"Who is your father?"

"Hermes, the god of anyone who uses the roads."

"Oh, the one with the cadeus."

"Yeah. He really isn't that bad. I just had to stop being mad at him."

"Well, this doesn't seem like that bad of a life."

"It really isn't. I just has to wait for the chosen child to come so that I might be freed."

"The chosen child?"

"Yes. Let me explain. Long ago, there was a prophecy given that a daughter of the Greek gods would be born. She would discover worlds that we never knew existed and unite the worlds and bring about an era of peace. However, if she was not carefully protected, she would not fulfill her purpose and the entire world would fall into chaos. My destiny is tied to hers."

"Wow. Do the gods have any idea how long you have to wait until this daughter arrives?"

"I think they do, but they aren't telling me."

"How many people have you sen here before?"

"Besides the gods? None. You are the first- Wait. Did you say that you're a daughter of Poseidon?"

"Well, yeah, but I've just recently discovers that."

"Where were you before that, then?"

"I was in New York, I just can't tell you where in New York. I have people I have to protect."

"You've been to a lot of places, haven't you? You're the one I've been waiting for! You can free me!"

I looked at him, the joy evident on his face. I knew that he had been trapped her for a while. Not only in this physical prison, but also a mental prison, trapped in his own mind. I knew that I couldn't leave him there, but I had no idea how to free him.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me.

"Father."

"Hello, Luke," said a deceivingly young sounding voice. I turned around.

"Lord Hermes, sir! I'm sorry. I know I'm-"

"Don't worry about it, Andromeda. It was I who sent you here. If you so choose, I can transport you back to the Brooklyn House. However, only you can choose whether or not Luke will leave with you."

"I can't leave him here. I won't leave him here."

Hermes smiled, as if he knew that I would choose to help Luke.

Quickly, my vision went black.

When I awoke, I found that I was still at the Brooklyn House, in my bedroom. I looked around, hoping to see Erik nearby, but instead saw Luke. He smiled at me, a look of gratitude crossing his face.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"That's not necessary, Luke. Just help us defeat whatever is threatening the gods," I replied tiredly. He began to look a little deflated at that comment. I began to feel bad when I felt someone come through the door.

"Andi!"

"Erik! I quickly leapt off the bed. All thoughts of what I need to do and who was in the room quickly left my mind. Before I could say anything else, however, Erik shoved me behind him and drew his sword.

"Villain! Be gone! You are not welcomed here!"

"Erik!"

"Andi, your brother told me all about him," he nodded his head at Luke, indicating who "that" was. "He is a traitor-"

"Who sacrificed himself so Kronos wouldn't rise. He is a hero! Percy should have- Wait! You talked to Percy?"

"Yes. Carter went and found him, with ease I might add. He here no-" I didn't even hear the rest of what Erik said as I ran out of my room in search for Percy. I finally found him in the library, talking to Carter like they were old friends.

"Percy!" I cried (honestly, between you and me though, it was more of a squeal then a cry).

"Andi! I was so worried," he enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. He quickly held me out at arms length, searching for injuries.

"Percy, I'm fine. How's the camp? Did the twi- tornado utterly destroy it?" Worry and guilt began to paint both my face and my voice.

"The camp's fine. We've almost completely rebuilt it. And don't blame yourself. It's not your fault and no one is blaming you. Chiron is actually thanking you for your quick thinking. No one at camp was injured, thanks to you. Even Annabeth is thankful. Now, what have you been up to?"

I quickly began to fill him in about what had happened to me and what I had learned. Before I could mention Luke, Erik and Luke walked in. Well, Erik walked and was dragging Luke in I quickly ran over to them.

"Erik! Let him go!" Percy turned around and notice Luke. A multitude of emotions covered his face in just a few seconds.

"Luke, what a pleasant surprise," Percy said with a tone that said anything but surprise or happiness. "How are you-"

"Not dead? It's a long story, but to put it simply, your sister chose to help me.

Percy tried to catch my eyes, but I was frozen, eyes downcast. I wasn't ashamed with my decision, but rather I was trying to control something that building inside me.

Percy kept looking at me, not talking, Erik and Luke were glaring at each other, and Carter, poor Carter, he didn't know where to look."

"Guys!" I heard Sadie's voice through the fog that was enveloping my mind. "Stop glaring at each other and look at Andi! Something's going on, if you all would stop being such idiots, you would have noticed before I got here!"

Sadie put her hand on my chin and tilted my head up. "Andi, look at me. Open your eyes, please? Jaz! Get in here!"

Next thing I know, I'm having an "out-of-body experience." I could see hat was going on, but I couldn't stop myself.

I saw myself fighting everyone. Not just fighting them, but hurting them. I had no control over what I was doing. It was like someone else had control of me.

I targeted Sadie first. Well, I didn't, but whatever was controlling me did. My sword appeared in my hand. The fight, if you could even call it that, lasted two seconds. Sadie tried to use her magic to defend herself and the others, but it was no match for whatever was controlling me.

Carter was next. He quickly was incapacitated. He didn't even have time to draw his kophesh from the Duat.

Percy lasted longer then the rest, but only because I was trying to fight it. He, too, fell in a matter of seconds.

I, it, we, whatever, looked over at Luke and Erik. Before they could even react, I had Erik in my hands.

"Andi, what's going on?" He managed to gasp out.

It said to him, using my voice, "Andi is gone."

"And we will be victorious!" Luke shouted gleefully.

Before Erik could respond, Luke hit him on the back of the head. I guess that seeing Erik get hurt helped me regain control.

I fell to my knees and started to cry. What had I done? I hurt my friends and those I care about. And Luke! He betrayed all of us!

"That was beautifully done, my lady. Giving into your anger, that was what unleashed your true potential. The gods were right to fear you. Although, I expected you to be smarter. Tricking you into releasing me from that prison, easier then I expected. All it took, well, we can discuss that later. Right now, someone very powerful is waiting for us, and he can't wait to meet you."


	9. Chapter 9

I fought as hard as I could against Luke, but my hardest wasn't like usual. I was worn from what had occurred earlier. Not to mention I was emotionally broken.

"Looks like the little princess is finally beaten. You see, my Master! I told you I would break her! I told you! I have kept my word! Free me! My master, free me!"

suddenly, there was a clap of lightning. I looked around me, noting that I was alone. Luke had vanished.

"Ah, the princess. The one I have waited for. The one whose destiny is to destroy the gods."

I looked at this new voice, startled by what it was saying. Destroy the gods? I refused to believe this, but what choice did I have? I hurt my friends, my twin brother, my love! I was broken. I deserved death for what I had done.

"And now, princess, it is time for you to embrace your destiny." I felt a hand on my shoulder and before I could register what had happened, I felt the hand jerk and almost dislocate my shoulder.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I yelled furiously. I turned around to face my captor, only one thing on my mind: vengence. Vengeance for what he made me to to Erik and Percy and the Brooklyn House. He wanted the fury and anger? Well, now he has it.

I could feel the power coursing through me. The power that I had never accessed before. I sent my captor flying back. It was the first time that I truly got a good look at him. He reminded me a little of Erik, but not at the same time. It was then that I noticed Cassandra. She was running toward his side, sword drawn once again.

I could feel a body of water nearby and called it to me. I could sense it rapidly traveling towards me. I closed my eyes and began to search for Percy. I found him quickly, meaning that he wasn't far. I diverted a portion of the water and sent it to him, hoping that it would arrive swiftly and revive him.

I quickly focused my attention to where I was, knowing that if I remained distracted for even a second longer, I could very well die.

"So, the weakling has finally discovered her abilities? Which, if I remember the prophecy correctly, means that the gods are no longer protecting you."

"I warned you, Cassandra, that's you don't want to fight me. You may think that you are the person that no one wants as an enemy, but I am the one that puts all your threats to shame."

"But, I know something that you don't," she said, the victory already assured in her eyes. "You have a weakness," she snapped her finger and Erik appeared, bound and gagged. "I don't." An evil glint was in her eyes as she approached Erik.

_Any time now, Percy, _I thought to myself.

She pulled the gag down to around his neck so he could speak. "Look at him. Such a heartthrob. He was mine, you know. At least until you arrived. Oh well, I'll give him one chance to come back to me. If not, well, need I continue? Now Erik, renounce the witch. Come back to me."

Erik looked at me, a remorseful glint in his eyes. "Andi, remember your training. I love you, forever and always, and beyond."

Tears began to escape my eyes. I remembered when he first said that he loved me. When he said that he would give his life for me, I didn't think that he was being literal. But, before I could say anything, I heard a voice yell "N'DAH!" And saw golden hieroglyphs burning in front of me.

"Not me! Protect Erik!" I shouted. Cassandra was right about one thing, I do have a weakness, Erik. I started to run towards him when I felt something fly by my ear. Next thing I knew, an arrow. Was sticking out of Cassandra's left bicep and her sword fell to the ground.

"Hunters of Artemis, prepare the next target!" I heard from somewhere behind me. I looked around and noticed the full scale battle going in all around me. I had been so focused on Erik that I had almost killed myself by not paying attention to my surroundings properly.

I ran over to Erik, not caring about th battle once again. All I had in my mind was protecting Erik. It was my fault that he was once again in danger, and if anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself.

When I finally reached Erik, he was slumped over, working on loosening the binds around his hands. I quickly dropped to my knees to help him, not noticing that Cassandra was slowly getting up again.

"Erik! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" I cut the ropes off that were securing his hands. He gathered me in a hug, while tears streamed down my face and panic began to set in, quickly escalating to a panic attack.

"Shh, Andi. Don't blame yourself. If not for you, who knows where I would be now. Andi, I- Look out!" He shoved me away and rolled away.

Right where we had been just seconds before, a blade peirced the ground. I rolled backwards and onto my feet. I drew my sword and faced my attacker. Cassandra glared at me.

"This is all your fault! We spent years planning this, especially where we broke you! You weren't supposed to fight us!"

"Your mistake was pushing me past my breaking point. I felt like I had nothing left to lose. And when someone feels like that have nothing left to lose, they become..." I didn't even bother to finish my sentence and attacked her, not giving her a chance to defend herself.

I quickly disarmed her. It wasn't even fair, really. While she may have considered herself the "Princess of the Heavens," she was a really poor fighter. It really was nothing short of an embarrassment to her heritage, and her father.

However, I didn't notice that someone had come up behind me. That is, I didn't notice until they stabbed me.

"Andi!"

I slowly crumpled and fell to the ground, the battle around me forgotten. I felt someone catch me and gently lay me down. Almost like they were afraid that they would break me.

"Andi! Don't die on me! Listen to me! Andi! Please! Just look at me!" The face was blurred beyond recognition and the voice was familiar. I couldn't place where I had heard that voice before, but it was comforting.

My vision began to fade. It was quickly becoming dark. A voice kept calling to me, keeping me from sleeping. Couldn't they see that it was night and that I was tired? I began to earnestly ignore whoever it was that was calling my name and slowly, ever so slowly, fell alseep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! This is going to be the last chapter. If you enjoyed the story, please comment, and if you want a sequel, let me know. I'll try to write a sequel if y'all want one. Thanks for reading, and I hope that y'all enjoy the chapter. It will be a little shorter, but that's life.**

"Andromeda. Andromeda, dear, it is time for you to wake up."

I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them again because of the bright light that seemed to envelop me.

"Where... Where am I?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Andromeda Diane Jackson, where you are doesn't matter, child. What matters is that you have a decision to make. The choice that you make will affect the world like never before.":

"What do you mean?"

"You have had a hard life, child. But, I am offering you a chance to start over."

"And the other option?"

"To wake up. to choose the existence of pain and suffering. Each group would go back to not knowing about each other and you would have to choose which group you would go with, forgetting the other groups. Everything would return to the way it was before you arrived at Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait! You mean I have the possibility of never seeing Erik again? That we could just forget each other? What about Percy? And Carter and Sadie?"

"It must happen, child. You must choose."

"NO! I refuse to choose either option. I will leave here, and we will all remember this! I could never leave them, any of them!" My anger rose as I felt a pull in my gut.

The goddess looked at me, a smile playing across her lips.

"Congratulations, child. You have proven yourself wise and worthy. I now bestow my gift upon you, the gift I have waited to bestow upon the right person. Awaken, my chosen one, awaken. You have earned this."

I saw her drift away before I could ask her what she meant. As I remembered our conversation, I realized that I had been talking to Hera, the Queen of the Heavens.

Suddenly, my eyes opened and I drew a shaky breath, like it was my first time breathing.

"Andi!" I heard Erik yell while wrapping me in his embrace. "We thought you had died!"

I looked around, and noticed that everyone who had been fighting was looking at me.

Percy knelt down next to Erik and looked at me, tears threatening to overflow from his eyes.

"I thought I had lost you!" Erik said.

I reached out to Percy, trying to convey that I was okay.

"Erik," I heard someone gently say, "let her go. Give her a chance to recover." I located the speaker and saw that it was Annabeth. I smiled weakly.

"Hey, Hero," Sadie said as Erik slowly and gently let me go. "Good job out there. Just be more careful next time, okay?"

I nodded my head, too overwhelmed to speak. I should have died. I was dead for a while. Then, I remembered what Hera had told me.

I looked all around me, deciding that the gift she had given me was better then the alternatives. She had given me a family. She had given me people who truly care about me, and by doing so, she had freed me from the prison I had created for myself. the prison of distrust and loneliness. And for that, I owe Hera my thanks.

I never saw Hera again, but I did travel between the three parts of my family, spending a season with each of them. The other season, I spent traveling the world, looking for others like me. Demigods who never made it to heir respective camp/house/palace. Often, my mom joined me, along with Paul. I enjoyed spending time with them, especially with my mom, catching up on lost time.

The End...?


End file.
